Only you
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: [Yanderella] Aun sabiendo las consecuencias te entregué a ella, pero que sepas que solamente tú serás el único al que amaré. [HonokaxYatarou]
1. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: Yanderella y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a CHARON. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

**Aclaraciones: Aquí Yatarou eligió a Hinata, pero esta vez Honoka no se vuelve yandere.**

**Pareja: HonokaxYatarou.**

**Fandom: Yanderella.**

* * *

Te amaba, eso no cambiaría nunca, pero tú ya habías elegido. Yo... ¿Hice bien en dejarle ganar a Hinata? Ella parecía feliz, pero yo... No, sabía las consecuencias que esto podría conllevar y aun así seguí adelante, una de las dos tenía que sufrir, es tarde para arrepentirme. Vi como vuestras siluetas se desvanecían poco a poco, ya no era necesaria, al contrario, me había convertido en una molestia. Volví a casa, aun sabiendo que íbamos a salir los tres me alejé, yo sería como una especie de adorno molesto del cual querrían deshacerse cuanto antes. Corrí hacia mi habitación, no tardé mucho en ponerme a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Yatarou te amo... —susurré a la vez que me aferraba a las sábanas de mi cama. Tuve suerte de que mi madre no estaba allí para molestarme con sus preguntas.

Las horas pasaban, ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Mis párpados se estaban cerrando poco a poco, me costaba por el hecho de que me dolían los ojos, estaba más que segura que se encontraban rojos. Finalmente me dejé caer sobre los fuertes brazos de Morfeo con la esperanza de poder dejar de sufrir por unos momentos.

* * *

_Te amo más que a nadie, Honoka._

—¡Yatarou! —exclamé. Miraba hacia todos lados con desesperación... Fue todo un sueño.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, no me veía capaz de calmarme a pesar de cuantas veces lo intentara. Apoyé mi frente en mi mano, maldición, otra vez este dolor insoportable. Abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche en donde había dos cajas de pastillas y mi móvil, el cual tenía una luz que indicaba que me había llegado un mensaje. Tomé lo que necesitaba y cogí la botella de agua que estaba posada sobre el mueble anteriormente nombrado. Una vez ingerida la pastilla que me quitaría el dolor de cabeza, abrí mi móvil y vi la bandeja de entrada, el mensaje era de mi madre. Lo leí y suspiré al terminar de hacerlo, otra vez se iba de viaje y estaría sola unos cuantos meses. En parte me sentía aliviada, así no me vería en este pésimo estado y me ahorraría muchas explicaciones; sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de que la eche de menos a pesar de que he estado sola en mi casa desde una edad bastante temprana, donde mi madre contrataba a una canguro para que se hiciera cargo de mí, ahora que ya tenía mis dieciséis años ya no pagaba a nadie, dice que "ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarte sola".

De repente mi móvil vibró, ¿quién podría ser ahora? Ojeé un poco por encima y leí quién era el destinatario que correspondía con el nombre de...

* * *

**Bueno, hacía tiempo que no actualizaba, así que decidí hacer esto. El fic constara más o menos de cinco capítulos.**

**Es una lástima que ningún juego de CHARON tenga una categoría en "games", sobre todo Yanderella, mi juego favorito de el/la nombrada anteriormente uwu**

**He tenido una serie de problemas que me han empeorado bastante mi condición anímica y lo único que me anima es escribir y escuchar música.**

**Lo más seguro es que esté más activa, así que me van a ver mucho escribiendo este fin de semana n.n las próximas actualizaciones serán:**

**Capítulo tres de Scissorhands.**

**Capítulo tres de Todo por ti.**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


	2. Volviendo a encontrarte

**Disclaimer: Yanderella y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a CHARON. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

Yatarou. ¿Por qué? Yo jamás te importé; siempre amaste a Hinata, cambiaste cuando ella se fue, dejaste de hablarme también por ella... dime, ¿por qué ahora te interesas por mí? Tienes a Hinata a tu lado de nuevo, ¿qué más quieres, caprichoso de mierda? Ese imbécil necesita que le abofeteen para comprender las cosas. No me paré ni siquiera a leer el estúpido mensaje, salí de mi casa con furia, sujetando el móvil con fuerza. Lo único que leí fue donde quería que nos encontráramos, de seguro la innombrable estará allí. Una vez llegué al faro, me paré a unos metros de aquel rubio oxigenado y lo miré con odio disimulado.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté con notable molestia. Ni siquiera debí haber venido, aunque era un alivio no haberme encontrado con ella.

—¿Leíste el mensaje? —cuestionó dudoso.

—¿Crees que voy a perder mi tiempo leyendo esa estupidez? No me hagas reír, simplemente dime que quieres para poder volver a casa y que tú puedas acostarte con Hinata mientras puedas —espeté fríamente.

—Veo que sigues tan simpática como siempre, Honoka —declaró sarcástico.

—Y tú tan idiota como siempre y no me quejo —contraataqué, esta vez lo dejé callado—. ¿Qué deseas de mí? Tiene que ser algo importante como para no estar con Hinata en estos momentos.

—Sólo quiero dejar bien explicadas las cosas contigo, así que empecemos. Me gustaría reducir más el contacto contigo, pero vamos a seguir hablando aunque sea menos.

—Preferiría que ni me hablaras, si ese es el caso.

—¿Cómo?

—Es sencillo; no voy a seguirte como un perrito faldero cuando Hinata se vaya, haré lo mismo que tú me hiciste. Dejaré de hablarte para que sepas lo mucho que me dolió que me ignoraras.

—Honoka, yo puedo explicarlo.

—En ningún momento dije que terminara de hablar, aunque ya da igual, no quiero hablar más ni escucharte, me largo.

Una vez estuve lo bastante lejos de ti miré a mis alrededores, estaba en la plaza de la estación, cerca de los recreativos en donde le diste ese conejo de peluche a Hinata. Recordar es malo, o eso es lo que alguien me dijo una vez.

«No hay nada que perder, el daño ya está hecho y no se puede remediar» pensé, entrando sin darle más importancia al dolor.

Me quedé parada, viendo como las personas a mi alrededor se divertían y sonreían, en su mayoría parejas que de vez en cuando se daban un tierno beso. Eso, para mí, fue como una daga directa al pecho.

«¡No! ¡Venirse abajo está prohibido! ¿¡Acaso no eres una mujer fuerte!?» me animé mentalmente, elevando mi vista hacia el frente como lo habría hecho en el pasado.

Rodé mis ojos en busca de algún juego que estuviera desocupado hasta que lo divisé, un recreativo de disparos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui hacia allí antes de que dos más tuvieran ese pensamiento. Tomé la una de las dos pistolas de plástico, no sin antes haber metido una moneda para que el juego empezara a funcionar. La pantalla se encendió, mostrando los distintos niveles de dificultad. Elegí el más complicado ya que yo era muy buena en este juego, aunque ahora tal vez esté un poco oxidada, después de todo llevo sin jugar un par de años.

De la nada, un montón de zombies aparecen, teniendo que disparar un poco al azar debido a que no estaba preparado. Una vez me acostumbré, fui apuntando cada vez mejor.

Percibo como alguien coge la otra pistola de plástico y comienza a disparar también. Quería mirar a ver quién era, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en el juego como para ver al desconocido.

Unos minutos después, el juego finalizó, teniendo la puntuación más alta de los dos por muy poco.

Solté el objeto que estuve sosteniendo este rato y vi al ser que se puso a mi lado. Un chico de ojos marrones y cabello aguamarina. Tenía el aspecto de un emo, no faltaba el piercing en el labio y medio ojo tapado por el pelo.

—Eres muy bueno jugando —alagué.

El muchacho me analizó de arriba a bajo, algo que me molestó bastante. Iba a reclamarle, pero de la nada me abrazó.

—¡Honoka! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé! —exclamó, apretándome un poco más contra su cuerpo.

—¿¡Quién eres y por qué me estás abrazando!? —me quejé un poco sonrojada, cualquiera se quedaría así si hacen ese tipo de cosas de la nada.

—¿Eh? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Shintaro, el niño que estuvo contigo cuando el tipo ese te dejó tirada. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Yatare o algo así?

Me quedé sin decir nada, ¿cómo podía ser esto posible?

* * *

**Aunque sé que casi nadie lee esta historia de Yanderella, me da algo igual xD tengo mucha inspiración para esto y no quiero desperdiciarla ;w;**

**Pido disculpas por meter un OC, pero teniendo solo tres personajes (Hinata, Yatarou y Honoka) es muy difícil tener una trama, necesitaba a alguien más xD tranquilos que no será un Gary stu uwu**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w; (ponerlo se hace costumbre aunque nadie vaya a hacer nada xD)**


	3. Trust me, Honoka

**Disclaimer: Yanderella y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a CHARON. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

—Pe-pero eso no puede ser, Shintaro se fue a Italia a vivir para siempre —dije incrédula, siguiendo sin creer en sus palabras.

Agachó un poco su cintura hasta quedar su cara a poco centímetros de la mía, portando una gran sonrisa, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, aunque yo estuviera un poco avergonzada por la cercanía.

—Bueno, si no soy el verdadero Shintaro, ¿entonces cómo podría saber que la pequeña Honoka tiene unos padres que casi siempre están fuera de casa, eh?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus orbes marrones me observaban fijamente, diciéndome que esperaban algo de mi parte. Me aparté un poco, ya que estar tan pegados me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Finalmente, lo miré a la cara y me digné a contestarle lo siguiente:

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Shintaro-kun. E-espero que no te moleste que te llame así

Por un momento, mi corazón se me aceleró un poco más de lo normal, malditos nervios.

—No, no me molesta, Honoka-chan. ¿Quieres qué sigamos jugando o prefieres ir a otro sitio?

—Creo que estaría bien dar una vuelta por el parque, ¿qué dices tú? —opiné con una sonrisa.

—Pues está decidido pero... ¿dónde está el parque?

Reí levemente por tal cuestión, por alguna razón se me hacía adorable.

—Yo te guío.

Cogí su mano y los dos salimos de allí rumbo a nuestro destino.

El cielo estaba gris y parecía que iba a llover pronto así que, aunque no pudiéramos estar mucho juntos en el parque, lo invitaría a mi casa para hablar sobre las cosas que nos han pasado a lo largo de todos estos años.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que llegáramos al parque, estaba un poco desolado, mas no se necesitaba más gente, con nosotros dos bastaba ¿no?

Divisé un banco vacío para sentarnos, caminé hasta él, aún sujetando la mano de Shintaro y me senté, mas no fui la única que lo hizo. Vislumbré a la otra persona que se había sentado junto a mí y mis párpados de abrieron de par en par.

—Tú... —susurré, apartando mi vista de inmediato de ti.

Y, para ponerle la guinda al pastel, la detestable había venido también. Bajé mi vista al suelo, lo bastante como para que mis ojos quedaran tapados por mi flequillo.

—Vayámonos, Shintaro —sentencié a la vez que me levantaba.

—Así que tú eres Yatare ¿eh?

—Yatarou —corregiste.

—Shintaro, por favor, déjalo. Es mejor que no conversemos más con él —pedí con la voz un poco quebrada, estirando con insistencia de su brazo.

—No sé qué mierda le has hecho a Honoka, pero te aseguro que el día que me entere te va a costar caro —amenazó el de cabello aguamarina.

—¡Oye! ¡Ten más respeto y sé más civilizado! La violencia no lleva a ninguna parte —intervino esta vez Hinata.

—Déjalo, Hinata; él es igual de agresivo que Honoka, son tal para cual.

Solté la mano de mi otro amigo de la infancia y me paré frente a ti con la mano levantada. Un fuerte sonido se escuchó por todo el lugar. Mi mano estaba un poco roja y tu mejilla enrojecida, no hacía falta decir más para saber lo que había ocurrido en ese instante.

—No creí que pudieras ser tan idiota, Yatarou —hablé, cayendo una lágrima por mi ojo derecho seguido por otras más en ambos ojos.

Después de aquello huí, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Shintaro, el cual me persiguió sin dudarlo. Llegué a un lugar un poco apartado de la civilización, no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba antes, mas era lo suficiente para sentirme segura de poder llorar tranquila, o simplemente ordenar mis pensamientos y calmarme.

Mi respiración seguía acelerada y no parece que vuelva a la normalidad pronto, después de todo he corrido la más rápido que he podido.

Tosí y con ello gotas nuevas salieron, aunque ni siquiera pararon mientras corría y no tenían intención de hacerlo ahora. Para añadir, se me había taponado un poco la nariz y el resultado es molestia.

Pequeñas gotas caían sobre mi cabello y brazos, ¿¡en serio se iba a poner a llover ahora!?

—¡Honoka! —gritó mientras corría hacia mí.

Genial, ahora Shintaro me vería llorar. A pesar de que me secara las lágrimas, nuevas lágrimas salían a la velocidad de la luz, realmente tengo mala suerte.

—Honoka —jadeó, posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y poco segundos después estaba frente a mí.

La lluvia apretó un poco más, haciendo que aquellas gotas saladas se confundieran con la lluvia.

—Honoka...

Me abrazó, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello. Su aliento chocaba con mi espalda y notaba como nuestros cuerpos estaban apretados entre sí. Mi corazón se aceleró al mismo tiempo que la sangre subía hacia mis mejillas.

—Y-ya puedes parar, es-estoy bien —tartamudeé, me habré visto ridícula.

En respuesta él me abrazó con más fuerza.

—No... no lo haré —susurró en mi oído, estremeciéndome por la cercanía.

Quería alejarlo, pero no tenía la energía como para hacerlo, me sentía débil... y eso lo odiaba.

—O-oye, la lluvia está apretando y si no nos refugiamos rápido acabaremos más empapados de lo que estamos —advertí un poco molesta, por lo menos había dejado de llorar.

Sin decir nada me soltó, pero cogió mi mano y me arrastró junto a él hacia algún lugar seguro, o eso es lo que yo creo.

Paramos delante de un edificio de apartamentos, debía de ser el sitio donde vive...

«¡Un momento! ¿¡Voy a entrar a su casa!?» pensé exaltada.

Tarde, me había dado cuenta tarde. La puerta del portal ya estaba abierta y Shintaro estaba llevándome consigo de nuevo sin pedirme opinión.

No puedo decirle después del tramo que hemos caminado que no entraría a su casa, sería de mala educación, pero entonces ¿qué haría?

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo tres :3**

**salseo is coming ?) no tengo mucho que decir :3 salvo que es irónico que tenga tanta inspiración para una historia que casi nadie lee y que para otras que tengo algunos lectores no se me ocurra nada xD funciono al revés :'v**

**Al menos he recibido un review ;w; Gracias SessKagome and Shade Shaw por tomarte la molestia de leerlo y comentar X3**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :3**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
